Muñequito de porcelana
by InoySasuke
Summary: Aquel sexy Uchiha trataba de matarla y que estuviera condenadamente bueno, no ayudaba nada. Quizás ni si quiera fuera humano, no, él era venenoso y se parecía a los muñequitos vacíos de porcelana que no tenian sentimientos. Muñeco o no, la máscara que lo cubría se había ido.


¡Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores! ¡Espero que les guste esta nueva historia SasuIno!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino a /lime. K+. Palabrotas.

Summary: Aquel sexy Uchiha trataba de matarla y que estuviera condenadamente bueno, no ayudaba nada. Quizás ni si quiera fuera humano, no, él era venenoso y se parecía a los muñequitos vacío de porcelana que no tiene sentimientos. Muñeco o no, la máscara que lo cubría se había ido.

* * *

**Muñequito de porcelana**

* * *

Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosamente, tratando se disimular. ¡Por kami-sama! Si solo con verlo allí, ya enloquecía.

El Uchiha levanto una ceja, escéptico, y refunfuñando, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

─Ino, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

─Nada, yo... no estoy haciendo nada...-dijo casi, en un leve susurro, algo incomoda. Aquel sexy Uchiha trataba de matarla y que estuviera condenadamente bueno, no ayudaba nada.

─No me mientas-dijo con voz sensual, mirándola a los ojos, incomodando a una Ino que se ponía ligeramente nerviosa y le temblaban las manos, mientras que la provocaba con su olor embriagante y hacia que fuera directamente hacia él. Parecía que ella le obedecía las órdenes.

Y que estuviera jodidamente bueno, no ayudaba ni tres cuartos.

Involuntariamente, se dejó sentar encima de él, mientras que ella estaba aturdida y se dejaba llevar. Lentamente empezó a desabrochar la camisa del sexy-y-bueno-Uchiha, mientras el la miraba completamente satisfecho y sonrió arrogantemente.

─Me estas provocando y estás jugando sucio-le susurro al oído de la joven, mientras que dejaba que una Ino completamente desesperada le quitara la ropa.- ¿Me dirás lo que estabas haciendo?-susurro condenadamente venenoso, y eso era lo que era él.

Negó inocente con la cabeza y se lanzó con una posesa de hambre a besar esos tan apetecibles labios que deseaba cualquier mujer. Era perfecto, y ella estaba lejos de alcanzarlo, o eso pensaba la rubia. Tan perfecto y a la vez, tan vacío, tan lleno de odio…

El deseo no cabía en su perfecto cuerpo, y todo el razonamiento se iba esfumar en cuestión de segundos, ya no quedaba nada.

Le quito la camisa, mientras que se lanza más sobre él, y eso hacia aumentar su estúpido ego -el de los dos- y eso era jodidamente bueno.

La agarro de la cintura mientras que, el muy bastardo, y empezó a saborear el cuello de Ino hambriento, ella gritaba –y subió unos cuantos escalones directos a perfección, mientras su orgullo se reía de los demas- y el subía de tono.

─Ególatra-dijo irónicamente y él tramaba su venganza. ¡Oh, sí, Kami, aquella chica pagaría esa vez, todas y cada una de las veces que lo había llamado asi!

La agarro y se la llevo directamente a su habitación, mientras que la diosa del placer seguía con la excitación en el cuerpo. Ya no podía ni si quiera pensar claramente, ni hilar palabras, pues no les queda raciocinio, no les quedaba nada. Solo seguía haciendo que hace mucho tiempo quería a hacer -y su estúpido plan estaba dando frutos-.

La pego bruscamente contra la pared y siguió saboreando su blanco cuello, mientras que los malditos gemidos se oían por toda la casa - y eso era muy bueno y excitante-.

El idiota de Sasuke sabía cómo hacer que ella se sintiera necesitada y valla si sabía cuál era su maldito y fácil punto débil. Empezó a aspirar el perfume suave de su hermoso cabello.

─Uhmm… Sasuke para…-dijo completamente aturdida

─Ya te dije que no lo hare-y los dos sabía que lo que ella le decía era un tonta mentira.

Aquello era casi irritante, pero tener al último Uchiha besándola como si el mundo de acabar era demasiado bueno.

Y efectivamente perdió el juicio que le quedaba, pues el resto eran palabras tontas que ni siquiera se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento, y lo estaba disfrutando. Pero aquella mujer, tenía un cuerpo asesino, es que acaso, ¿quería matarlo…?

─La culpa te come, preciosa-dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama, y ella se puso sobre – otra vez-.

El maldito y sexy Uchiha la estaba desquiciando y la estaba sacando fuera de sí.

Su boca empezó a descender hasta el escote de ella ,y se topó con varias prendas molestas que le impedían seguir y le quito la camiseta desesperado por tenerla mientras se relamía los labios. Ahora era el turno de Ino , empezó a probar el cuerpo sexy del muy maldito , mientras empezaba a ponerse a provocar el abdomen de él , completamente sonrojada , como si fuera una niña pequeña , en su vida soñó con estar en tal situación.

Soñó muchas veces en estar con él, románticamente-hablando- , pero jamás en una situación asi ,tanto que empezaba a sudar.

¡Por kami! Saborear aquel condenado cuerpo, que parecía desearla , era como estar en el bendito cielo.

Todos parecían equivocarse. Sasuke era un muñequito de porcelana , pero a pesar de haber estado consumido por el odio , tenía sentimientos. Y su máscara de muñeco se fue rompiendo.

Sin dejar de besarla , acerco sus manos al travieso y despeinado cabello de Ino , deshaciendo la coleta y observando su belleza –que igual que su estúpido ego , parecía que en estos momentos se estaba riendo de todo el resto de los mortales-.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente el cuerpo de su novia , y el muy maldito le quito la falda ¡queridísimo Kami! La platinada Yamanaka estaba tan hermosa en una ajustada ropa interior.

El maldito baboso , parecía un muñeco de porcelana y sonrió egoístamente. Ino , la Barbie rubia , era completamente suya.

Y con ansiedad y a punto de llorar –de lo bien que se sentía- le retiro el pantalón al chico Uchiha y se sonrojo completamente.

Se veía tan sexy , tan perfecto que pensó que no era digna ni lo suficientemente buena para él , pero la autoestima de Ino estaba por encima y piso aquella estúpida y tonta idea.

Todas las molestas prendas fueron cayendo desesperadas al suelo.

Aquello le recordó que , muñeco o no , la máscara que lo cubría se rompió de una maldita vez.

.

.

.

Y si , tal vez , parecía un muñeco , pero no uno cualquiera , porque él era un muñequito de porcelana.

* * *

¡Holaaaa! Me tienen de nuevo con otro fic SasuIno, jejejeje ^^.La inspiración para este fic me vino cuando estaba jugando con una niña de cinco años a las muñequitas XD, y no sé cómo, se me ocurrió esto, pensé "Sasuke se parece a un muñequito de porcelana" y luego dije: "Tal vez lo sea…".Y hasta incluso me salió un lime/lemon :S

Espero que les halla gustando tanto como a mí , dejen mucho reviews , que la inspiración me vuelve a acompañar , en el país de la eterna imaginación , donde las cajas de las galletas me quieren comer y donde las flautas hablan solas (¿?) Wiiii!Ya que has entrado a ver el fic, debes comentar y te daré un besito , muack :3

Otra cosa , llevo la comunidad oficial SasuIno , si quieren inscribirse ustedes o sus fics , comuniquenmelo por un mensajito o review , hay abajo , espero ver sus hermosas letritas en un review.

Cuídense y reviews plis :3

InoySasuke


End file.
